A Dream Come True
by sanderswife
Summary: Catherine and Gil's dreams come true! Grillows and Snickers!
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream Come True**

Summary: Catherine and Gils dreams come true

Rating: Pg-13 just to be safe

Disclaimer: I don't owe them…yet lol

Pairing: Grillows of course and Snickers

They were sitting at a table lit by candles in a small Italian restaurant gazing into each others eyes. They were just about to kiss when Catherine's alarm went off. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She hated this. Every night for the past month she has been having the same dream and she was always getting woken up just as they were about to kiss. Catherine has known for a while that she was in love with Gil Grissom. He was everything she wanted in a man. He was smart, funny in his own way, kind, sweet, and caring. Of course no one else would know this because no one knew Gil Grissom the way that Catherine did. They have been friends for about 20 years and they knew everything about each other. They could even know what the other was saying with out words. It was all in the eyes. Many times Catherine thought she saw something different in his eyes when they were flirting. God how she loved it when they flirting. She wondered how she was able to keep from jumping him right then in there whether it was at the lab or at the crime scene. Catherine knew Gil didn't have those kind of feelings for her. He was out of her league.

Gil Grissom was awake when his alarm went off. He didn't want to sleep. All because of a dream. The same dream for the past month. He and Catherine would be sitting on the sand at Lake Mead watching the sun set before they had to go to work. They would gaze into each others eyes and would get so close to kissing but then Gils alarm would go off. He has known for while that he was in love with Catherine Willows. Who wouldn't be in love with her? She was beautiful, smart, strong, kind, and caring. She was everything he ever wanted. He knew everything about her. Right down to her shoe size. That's what happened when you've been friends with someone for 20 years. She was the reason that Gil went to work and didn't quit his job. It was her passion for her job and the love for her daughter and her stubbornness. He also loved it when they flirted. They were a few times when he thought he saw love in her eyes but he shrugged it off saying it was his imagination. He knew that Catherine didn't have feelings for him like that. She was out of his league.

Catherine walked into the break room later that night. She was an hour early to work. When she walked in she smiled at Gil. He was so absorbed into his cross-word puzzle he didn't notice her presence. She loved how Gils eye brows furrowed and how his tongue would stick out just a little when he was in deep though. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down across form him "Hey Gil" She laughed softly when that didn't bring him back to reality. She decided to just sit there and watch him taking in every inch of his facial expression though she already had it etched In her brain for good. She couldn't help but smile. She sat like that for a good 5 minutes before she decided to bring him back. She got up and went to the back of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down whispering in his ear. "Earth to Dr. Grissom." That did the trick. He turned and looked at her "Can I help you Catherine?" She smiled and sat back down "I was just bringing you back. He looked at her confused "What do you mean bringing me back?" She laughed and shook her head "You didn't notice me when I walked in or sat down and said hi. You were so caught up in your cross word puzzle." He put his cross word down and smiled "Well thanks Cath for bringing me back" He got up picking up his cross word. "Now I'm going to go finish this in my office before shit starts" With that he turned and walked to his office. Catherine left and picked up a magazine and started flipping through it.

Nick, Warrick, Sara, and Greg were gathered in the break room waiting for assignments. Catherine had just left so they thought they should discuss an on going issue. "We really need to do something to get those to blind love birds together" Greg said pouring himself a cup off coffee. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. "What should we do?" Asked Nick in his Texan drawl. They were all quiet for a few minutes each one thinking of ideas in their heads. It was Sara who spoke up "We could set them up" Sara looked around the room. Everyone thought that she had a thing for Grissom but Sara realized she looked to him as a father figure and not a boyfriend. "Keep going Sara" Warrick said sitting forward in his chair. Sara nodded and went on "Well we could say that all of us are going out to eat and force Grissom to go. Then when we are all there we could make up and excuse or something that would leave just the two of them alone." Sara smiled and everyone smiled along with her. "Sara that is a really good idea" Greg said winking at Sara. Sara rolled her eyes and Nick shot Greg a threatening glare. Greg thought that was kind of weird and decided that he would follow Nick and Sara later to see if there was something between them that he didn't know about. "So when are we going to put out plan into action?" Nick asked leaning back in the chair. "How about tomorrow after shift?" Warrick asked looking around at everyone else. "That's perfect." Sara said smiling at you idea.

NEXT DAY…

Why the hell did I stick Catherine to me? I am always distracted when I work with her. And the outfit she is wearing. I love it when she wears the Blue long sleeved v-neck shirt that clings to her and those black slacks that hug her in ever right spot. I swear she's trying to torture me. This is going to be a long night he thought to himself. A few minutes later he could feel Catherine's eyes on him. He turned and smiled. "Can I help you with something Catherine?" Catherine smiled back. "Nope but I am done. I'm just going to go load my stuff up." She smiled again and Picked up all her stuff and walked to the Denali. Damn it! She thought to herself. He caught you staring at his ass. Good job Willows. She couldn't believe she let herself get caught. Now she was going to feel weird around him the rest of her shift. That was that last thing she needed. Grissom laughed softly as he watched a flushed Catherine walk off. She was staring at his ass and he knew it. That gave him hope that maybe she did have feelings for him. He gathered up all the evidence he has collected and walked out to the Denali where he found Catherine leaning up against the side deep in thought. He smiled and put his stuff in the back and closed the doors. He walked in front of Catherine and gently shook her. "Catherine. Earth to Catherine" She snapped out of her thoughts "What? I'm sorry I was lost in thought." She smiled slightly and so did Gil. "I'm done you ready to go?" She nodded her head and smiled "Yup lets go" They climbed into the Denali and head back to the lab.

Gil was sitting in the break room when Catherine walked in with a smirk on her face. Gil looked up and knew why she was sporting that look. "Catherine whatever it is I'm not going." He said taking his glasses of and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Catherine sat down across from him and sighed. "Gil I wasn't going to ask anything." Wrong. She was indeed going to ask him something. "Catherine just ask me." Catherine smiled "Everyone else is going out to eat after shift and we want you to come along." She stated crossing her arms over her chest. Gil sighed "Catherine you know I eat with my bugs it's..." Before he could finish she cut him off "Gil Grissom your bugs can go one day without you eating with them. It's this one time" She waited quietly as Gil just looked at her. He could see the determination in her eyes and knew that no matter what he said or did she was going to make him go. "Fine you win Catherine. Ill go but if there is any karaoke I am not doing it." Catherine smiled. She always could get Gil to do things and she liked it. She stood up and walked across the table and without thinking kissed Gil on the cheek. "You'll have fun I promise." She smiled again and went to go work for the end of the shift. Little did they know that the rest of the team was watching from a safe distance. They all smiled and walked outside to go over how each one of them would get out of there with out suspicion. "This is great!" Greg said smiling like an idiot. The others nodded in agreement. "Ok so Greg what is your excuse going to be?" Nick asked eyeing the younger CSI. Greg smiled "Well my girlfriend is working tonight but I'm going to have her call me and say she needs me ASAP and that's it an emergency." He said looking at Nick then saying "What's your excuse Nicky?" Nick smiled and leaned up against the side of the Denali "Well one of my sisters birthdays is coming up and ill have my mom call me to remind me to buy something and ill say if I want it to get there in time I need to go now." Nick smiles and moves his gaze to Sara smiling and Sara blushing. "Well my friend from college is going to be in Vegas for a while so ill have her call me and ill excuse myself." She smiled back at Nick and winked then looked at Warrick "And you Mr. Brown?" She laughed softly. Warrick smiled. He had the perfect excuse "I'm going to say that I forgot me and Tina had a meeting with our marriage counselor." The rest of the team smiled and nodded their heads. "Well we better get back inside before Griss comes looking for us" Warrick said heading inside. Everyone else nodded and they started heading inside. Sara and Nick were walking slowly behind Warrick and Greg. When they thought they were inside nick turned Sara to him and kissed her deeply. Sara snacked her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. Greg decided to hang out just right inside the door and when Sara and Nick didn't come in Greg opened the door and stepped out. He stopped dead in his Tracks when he saw Sara up against the side of the Denali and her and Nick in a very heated kiss. He jumped up and down a few times smiling and yelling.' I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" That got Nick and Sara's attention and they pulled apart both blushing a deep deep red. They walked over to where Greg was Nick talking. "G you say one word and ill kill you with my bare hands. Me and Sara want to wait for the right time to tell ya'll." Nick said his glare threatening and dead serious. Greg stopped smiling and took a step back "You got it Nick. Your secret is safe with me." He smiled slightly. Nick nodded and he and Sara headed inside to finish up their shift Greg shortly behind them.

A/N: OK so let me know what you think. I love reviews then next chapter will be their breakfast!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them going!

Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting in the booth at the diner just down the street from the lab. The only person they were waiting on was of course Gil Grissom. They were starting to wonder if they should just order their food but Catherine told them that he will show. Catherine knew that he would show because he knew that if he didn't he would have a very upset Catherine Willows on his hands and that was something that he didn't like. They have been sitting there for almost 20 minutes when he finally showed up and took a seat next to Catherine. "Sorry I'm late guys" The rest of the team nodded and Greg spoke up "We were fixing to order with out you." The team nodded their heads in agreement. "Well I'm here now so let's order" Everyone picked up their menus and started flipping through them. Gil glanced at Catherine and Catherine shot him a glance saying he will explain later. Gil nodded his head and went back to his menu. It only took them 5 minutes for all of them to decide what they wanted to eat. Nick motioned the waitress over. Greg started "I'll take the Grand Slam with an English muffin and my eggs scrambled." The waitress wrote it down along with everyone else's orders. Nick and Warrick ordered Eggs Benedict Sara ordered a veggie wrap and Gil and Catherine ordered pancakes. They talked as they waited for their food. Nick gave Sara a look and Sara nodded. "You guy's me and Sara have something that we want to tell you." Nick smiled at Sara then looked back at everyone else. Sara and Nick entwined their fingers together. "Me and Nick have been dating for 3 months now" They both smiled brightly and the rest of the table erupted in congrats and smiles. "Congrats you too it's about time" Warrick said to the couple making both Sara and Nick laugh. "Yeah you guys congrats" Catherine smiled and Gil nodded his head. "It's about time you guys said something. You know how hard it was to keep that to myself?" Gil, Catherine, and Warrick looked at Greg with looks on their face saying "and you didn't say anything' Greg shrugged. "They told me not to say anything"

Right as their food came Nick's cell phone went off. "Stokes. Hey mom. Umm why? Oh. Ok ill get right on it. Love you too bye." Nick hung up and sighed. "Sorry ya'll I have to go buy a present for my sister now if I want it to get there in time. "The nodded and said goodbye and Nick got up and left smiling to him self. A minute later Sara's cell phone went off. "Sidle" she answered. "Oh my god Stephanie! How are you? Really? Well I'm busy but… ok bye" She hung up. "He guys a friend of mine I haven't seen in forever I sin Vegas and this is the only time I can see her. I'll see you later" Sara got up in left saying goodbye. 2 down 2 to go. Greg's cell phone was the next to ring. He took his cell from his pocket and smiled when he looked at the collar ID. He flipped it open and smiled again. "Hey baby. What's wrong? Ok yeah ill be there soon. Love you too" He hangs up and sighs. "Guys Jamie needs me. Something happened today. I have to go I'm sorry" He stood up and put his jacket on and walked out of the diner. Warrick was the only left. He was looking through his phone and mumbled. "Shit. I totally forgot." He looked at Gil and Catherine "Me and Tina have a meeting with our marriage counselor and I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago" "Its ok Warrick go ahead" Gil said understanding.

Now it was only Gil and Catherine left. Catherine smiled and Gil smiled back. Catherine was telling herself over and over that she needed to tell him how she felt. Gil was also doing the same thing. 'Gil you have to tell her. Now do it now. She looks so beautiful. But she always looks beautiful. Even in sweats and an old t-shirt. Her lips. God I love those lips. They look so soft and smooth.' 'Catherine tell him. Just open your mouth and let the words come out. That man and the affects he has on me. He looks so good just sitting there. And his beard is a big bonus. His boyish features, those lips, God how I would love to kiss those lips.' "Catherine… I have something I have to tell you." Gil looks down at his hands then back at Catherine "Catherine we have been friends for so long. I love and value our friend ship. But I don't want us to be friends anymore. I..." "I'm sorry Gil you don't want to be friends anymore?" "Catherine let me finish" He held a hand up and then put it back down. "I don't want us to be friends because I want us to be more then friends. I love you Catherine. I have for a while now I can't take us not being more then friends. It's driving me crazy." Catherine had tears in her eyes but she fought them back and listened to Gil's every word. He hearts was skipping beats and the urge to kiss him was becoming stronger. "I love you Catherine Willows and I want to be with you." He looked at her his palms sweating and his heart racing. After a few seconds and Catherine took everything in a big smile broke out on her face "Gil you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. I have wanted us to be more then friends with you for a while now. I love you Gil. I love you so much." Gil smiled brightly. The next thing they heard was the entire diner clapping and cheering for them. They blushed and smiled. They finished eating and went back to Catherine's house.

Catherine walked to the couch with 2 cups of coffee in hand. She handed one to Gil and kept the other one for her self. She took a seat next to him and smiled setting her cup down on the coffee table. "Gil I had a nice time at breakfast. A really nice time." Gil smiled and set his coffee cup next to hers. "I did to Catherine." He smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand. He closed the space between their faces kissing her softly and with care. Soon Catherine had her arms wrapped around him and his her. The kiss started to heat up and they soon started removing each others clothes. This was both something that they have wanted for a while. 2 hours later Catherine was laying in Gils arms the comforter on the ground and they tangled up in the sheets both sweaty and smiling. "That was amazing" Catherine smiled at him and kissed him softly. Gil smiled and kissed her back "It was amazing." Neither one of them have ever been happier. Catherine felt like she could walk on water if she wanted to and Gil felt like he was god himself. They lay there in silence listening to each others breathing. It wasn't until the phone rang that Catherine moved. She reached across Gil and picked up the phone. "Hello." It was Brass. They had a scene and she did not want to go. She fake coughed but it sounded really. She grounded slightly and sniffled. "Sorry Brass I think that I got food poisoning from breakfast. Ok bye" She hung up and smiled "Am I a genius or what?" She laughed and so did Gil "That's so true baby." He smiled and kissed her deeply but sighed when his cell phone started ringing. It was in the living room so he got up still and walked to the living room naked. He used the same excuse as Catherine and hung up. He went back to Catherine's bed and lay down and pulled her into his arms. "So beautiful what do you want to do sense we don have to work?" She smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck and mumbled "Lay here with you and kiss you." He smiled and she laughed softly. "I think we can manage that." He began to kiss her neck and she giggled.


End file.
